My Body Is NOT Under My Control!
by mlbv-grimm
Summary: Butch, is re-named by his peers 'Butch The Looser'. He only has 3 friends out of the whole school. What happends when he gets hit, in the head?...Will he gain control of his body? Or Will a certain person control it? Read and Review! Original pairings. There is a dark side that is un-known to humans. Butch will have to let go of his fears, to defeat it for once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Hey guys! This story original version, belongs to 'Bears Of The West'. She gave me permission to write my own version of her story. Well it was a request from her, and I accepted it! The original version is titled 'Butch The Loser'.**

**Summary:** Butch, is re-named by his peers 'Butch The Looser'. He only has 3 friends out of the whole school. What happends when he gets hit, in the head?...Will he gain control of his body? Read and Review! Original pairings.

**Well there's that! Now on with the story!**

**Butch: Why am I a loser? D:**

**Me: Just in this story, don't worry things will hopefully get better...I think….**

**Butch: WHAT?!**

**Me: Nothing, on with the story! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

My life so far has been nothing, but pure miserable. I'm just tired of getting bullied, and getting pick on. It's like there is no point to life, it's cold like winter nights, staying alone with no one to help you. Feeling lost, with no way out and being treated like if I was...dead. How you ever felt like you were dead? I have, and I don't like it. My dear father past away about 5 years ago, left in the past, by people, but not for my dear mother. She cries herself to sleep, I can hear her sobs all the way from my room. If only I could help, but I can't, she won't speak at all.

The only thing that is worth in my life are my 2 friends, and my beautiful flower...No she's not my girl, but I wish. I mean, I can dream, right? Well the thing is, she's the most popular girl in the entire school! Just by looking at her makes me wanna live more, don't ya think? Her beautiful green eyes, black hair all the way to her waist and that body of her's. Oh man, she's any mans dream. If only I could have her, but she doesn't...So, as I was saying I'm Butch and I'm going to tell you about my life starting tomorrow, I hope tomorrow is a good school day.

* * *

**Well, there is my version...The beginning is kinda the same, but it's gonna get different as the chapters go on.**

**NOTE: Review 5 or more review, to get next chapter in less than 1 day!**

**Butch: Come on, I need my bad side to come on...I'm the cool guy, not the looser.**

**Me: To bad, deal with it!**

**Butch: REVIEW! I want to know what happens next, and so do you, so review! NEXT CHAPTER LONGER! **


	2. Chapter 2: Not my day

**Well, here is chapter 2! I'm like so tired, I have 3 essays to finish and 4 pages of notes to write. Eh, anyways here is chapter 2! A lot of extra stuff is on this chapter, why? Because I'm trying to get Butch, back into character.**

* * *

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

I don't want to go to school, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I look out the window and see my girl, you know what? I'll go to school! Before I take off my pajamas, I head to the bathroom and wash my face. It feels so good to feel the cold water against my skin, and the minty taste of the toothpaste. Now for the final touch, putting gel on my hair-just to make sure my naturally spiky hair, stays spiky. I stick my head out the bathrooms door, and see the time, it's 8:20, oh shoot I'm going to be late for school. Eh, who cares, I'll just take my time.

I walk to my closet, taking my time and picking a black shirt with green letters that say 'OUT'. A pair of black jeans, and my black socks. I take a sit on my bed before putting on my black and green nikes. I'm all done, now where are my house keys? I remember leaving them under my pillow, last night, I think. I look under the pillow and nothing, ugh where could I have put them? I got no time to be looking for my keys, I exit my room but before closing the door I take a look at my once kinda clean room, to a complete messy room. Before heading out, I see my keys on the table, with a note. The note says, 'You left them at the couch last night, I thought you would be looking for them in the morning, just giving you a head start.'

That was the closest my mother and me, had ever communicate, after my dad's dead. I head out the door, and lock the door before going down the front stairs. It seems the neighbor decided to cut the lawn for my mom today, I smell the grass. Talking about cutting grass, I need to get a hair cut. As walk down the pavement, I see my two buddies, for life.

"Wud up, Brick?" I greeted Brick, who was scolding Boomer.

"Boomer over here, forgot to put the alarm, now we're late for school." said Brick, as he continue to scold Boomer, he usually bosses me around.

"Hey, are you going to sign up for football?" said Boomer, Boomer and Brick lived in the same house, because Boomer's parents and Brick's parents, would always stick together.

"They're doing try out, you know?" said Brick, while completely forgetting about Boomer and the alarm.

"Oh, ya guys trying out?" I ask, they both nodded in agreement. I was about to respond with a no, but I see Mitch and his gang, I think it's about time, I show them. "Then, I'm trying out!"

"Oh great, nice to hear that man." Brick said, we're in front of the school door, me, Brick and Boomer went separate way. I regret that because out of the blue, Mitch and his gang appear once more, this time, only closer.

"Look who's here, LOOSER BOY!" said Mitch, while laughing, making his gang laugh after him. "How about, we having some fun?" Mitch said, as he cracked his knuckles. His gang and him start closing up on me, pushing me to the boys bathroom. Before I had time to hit back, I hear a male voice making Mitch stop mid-air.

"BOYS, WHAT'S GOING ON THERE?" said Mr. Tom.

"Nothing, nothing at all Mr. Tom!" said Mitch, while letting go of me and giving me 'I-will-finish-this' look. The boys leave, leaving me in by my self. I go walking to my homeroom class like nothing had happened, I wave to Buttercup before sitting down on my seat.

"Mr. Jojo, this is the 5 time you have been late during this week. DETENTION!" shouted my homeroom teacher. I just shrug my shoulders, like I care if I get detention or not.

"Mrs. Limper, I'm surprise that you finally got my last name right. After your 5th try!" I responded after a second. The whole class got into a fit of laughter.

"YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR 4 DAYS, NOW!" shouted Mrs. Limper.

"I got it, so like now? Ok, you want me to walk out, which door the front door or the back door." I responded,

"AHHHHH, Not NOW. I mean….UGH, TAKE A SEAT." said Mrs. Limper. While taking her glasses off, and cleaning them. I took a seat next to Buttercup, and I whisper to her.

"I don't know how I got double detention, I was just stating the true facts."

"You basically called the teacher old." Buttercup snicker.

"Oh, yeah" I whisper back, while putting my feet on the desk. The rest of the class period was boring, I mean I could have got detention for about a whole year, if I would just act like my normal self. But, I don't, for my mother. Oh man, I gotta go pee. I raise my hand, and say. "May I go to the bathroom?"

"Go, take the pass." said the teacher, without taking her eyes away from her book. I get the stupid pass and walk out. Before I go inside the bathroom, I got stop by Mitch and his buddies. Why?

"Well, I guess you really want to get your ass whooping." said Mitch, while his gang started closing up on me. I was about to punch the one on front of me, but apparently there is someone behind me, because I feel something hard and heavy being drop on my head, then I have no control on my body. My vision starts getting blurry, and then everything went BLACK.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 2, I think it was longer than the first chapter, right? REVIEW! I feel so tired, I don't know why. So review, to make me feel better!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Did What!

**Thank you everyone for the reviews they mean a lot to me, I hope to get more than 5 reviews for this chapter!**

* * *

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

As I awoke, I feel pain in my head as if I had thousands of elephants stomping inside my head. Yet I haven't open my eyes, well that's about to change because I hear a feminine voice speaking to me, I must open them and see who's the sexy voice belong too. My eyes fluttered open, only to have them closed again, for the lights are like the rays of the sun in my eyes. This time I slowly open them.

"Butch!" Buttercup smiles, I blink again to make sure the person in front of me was Buttercup and not somebody else. "Bitch, it's me." Buttercup slaps me across the face, I wince in pain.

"Ouch, don't need to be so rude, ya know." I say, and hold my cheek for support.

"Well I'm not being rude, I was just slapping some sense into you." Buttercup defended.

"Yeah right…Where am I?" I ask, looking around my surroundings and before I had the answer to my question, Buttercup opens her mouth to speak.

"Well lets say this, YOU KNOCKED OUT 7 OF THE STRONGEST BOYS IN OUR SCHOOL, 5 ARE IN COMA RIGHT NOW!" shouted Buttercup, rage was following right behind. So, am I in the hospital or jail?

"I did?" I ask, I seriously had no idea what she was talking about.

"Hell yea." she said, and sat down next to me.

"..H-how, I just remember being knock out by someone…" I said, if spirits even existed they would have witness the whole scene.

"Oh...I guess.,..I don't know what to say, I remember seeing the whole scene at the end, it was pretty bloody." said Buttercup, while putting on her serious face.

"Oh, di-" I started to say, but the door was open revealing Boomer and Brick.

"BUTCH! What you do this time?" asked Brick, as he came in and place his hand on my shoulder.

"Hehe, nothing…" I smile, while pretending to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't go back to sleep, first we need to have a talk." he says, I just turn my back to him.

"Fine, I beat up a whole bunch of dudes." I responded while facing him, not wanting to see his reaction I turn back around and say. "You may go get a picture of me and start shouting at it."

"Uh...That was not was I had in mind, but the shouting part was in my agenda!" exclaim Brick, while pushing me. "What you did back there, was AWESOME and IS awesome!"

"Really? I thought you were going to shout at me.."I responded, I surely was caught off guard by Brick's words.

"I did shout at you, I just congratulated you!" said Brick.

"Yup." both Buttercup and Boomer said, shit I almost forgot about them being there.

"The thing is...I don't remember anything...I just remember being hit in the head." I say, while nervously scratching my neck.

"Wha-how?" Both Boomer and Brick said, while trying to think how that could be possible.

"How am I supposed to know, I just remember being hit in the head and then BLACK!" I said, Buttercup let a little gasp escape her lips.

"Dude, we really need to find how's that possible."said Boomer,

"Yeah, thought I'm wondering how long was I out." I said, while looking around for my skull watch.

"About the whole afternoon and night." Buttercup responded.

"Oh, ok! I'm ready to enter the basketball team." I responded with a smirk.

"Didn't you hurt your head?" Brick asked,

"Well yeah, but I'm ready to play!" I said, while getting off the hospital bed and putting on my shoes.

"Well I guess you're ready to go, I paid the hospital bill already." said Brick, and Boomer help me tie my shoes.

"Thanks Brick." I said, I was about to change into a new shirt when I hear Buttercup say.

"Wait, I'm just gonna wait outside."

"You know you want to stay, stop refusing and stay." I grin, Buttercup smacks the door close.

"I'm waiting outside too." Brick said, and Boomer nodded following Brick right behind. I'm finally lonely! 'No, you're not lonely, I'm here.' I hear a voice say inside my head, this is creepy. It must only be my imagination acting up, 'it's not'. I hear the voice again, I just groan and ignore the voice, before I end up going mental. I put on a dark green and black shirt with red color letters, that say 'BLOOD', and a cool wolf design on top of the words. I feel like new, and stronger. I walk to the hospital's elevator, and walk in and see a face that reminds me of Mitch.

"Are you Butch?" ask the strange man.

"Eh, yeah." I respond, and put on my dark green head phones. After about a minute I feel a hard punch on my chest. "What the HELL?" I think out loud. My eye starts twitching like always, and I punch the dude straight in the face knocking him out. "Don't want to mess with me again, would ya?" the man stays unconscious and I just leave the elevator like nothing happened. I see Buttercup, Boomer and Brick waiting for me in their car. I walk up to them, and smile.

"Hey Buttercup, when's the try outs for basketball?" I ask, and got in the car.

"Tomorrow, on Friday." said Buttercup, while driving.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 3, things getting kinda different aren't they? I think they are, well anyways how was the chapter? I hope it was awesome, remember to review. Blossom and Bubbles will come later on the story! Review if you really want all the characters in the story!**

**NOTE: Next chapter up in less than 3 days if I get 7 or more reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Eh

**Thank you everyone, for the reviews! They mean a lot to me, so please review!**

**Chapter 4!**

* * *

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

Buttercup brought me home, it was really late. Not that I cared, but I had to have a good sleep for tomorrow! I'm going to show all those people who thought I was a loser, which I never was in the first place. While thinking how I was going to win, I feel my eyelids getting heavier.

**(Butch's dream, No one's P.O.V)**

Butch's running from a figure that seems to laugh at Butch's fear.

"No matter where you go, I'll always be inside you. MUAHAHAHA, stop running and come with me." said the strange figure.

"Never, get away from me! I don't know you." Butch shouted back.

"Oh, but of course I know you. I've been with you since birth."

"You're not my mother."

"Ugh, I am you. I'm not your mother."

"Than get away, leave me alone. I haven't done anything to you."

"I know, but I'm going to get rid of you and then I'm going to be free!" The guy said, getting closer to Butch with a knife in hand. "I wish I could kill you, but if I do...I'll kill my self too." the guy got closer to Butch, with a sinister smile. Butch felt weak, and turn around covering his body with his hands. Seconds later, Butch felt a sharp pain on his back.

"Stop, please stop. It hurts." Butch pleaded for help, hoping for it just to be a dream.

"Haha, just one more cut!" the man said, his smile grew bigger showing his perfect white teeth. He sank his knife into Butch's rib side, making him spit out blood. He tasted his own blood, it tasted like metal. He just wanted to be home, and not dyeing in a puddle of blood. Butch felt the world turning darker and spinning.

**(End of Dream, Butch's P.O.V)**

"AHHHHHH. Oh. I'm alive." I said, oh thank goodness it was only a dream. I check for any cut marks, none were found! 'I'll see you later.' I hear a person laughing. "I'm only hearing things." I tell my self. Minutes later my phone starts ringing, it says it's from Buttercup.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey Butch! Don't tell me you just awoke, it's 1:20 in the AFTERNOON!" Buttercup shouted, woah she really knows how I am.

"I bet you didn't even go to school either, so I'm sure you can't be talking." I told her.

"Ah come on, how you know?"

"Cuz I just did, oh shoot I'll tell my mom to drive me to school." I say, because if I don't head back to school I won't be able to enter the team.

"Oh yea, the try outs! I'll go see you, oh shoot I need to change. Bye." Buttercup said, and then hung up. What should I wear? Oh I know, I'll wear some black shorts and white shoes. Also my white shirt. I'm all done, I just need to wash my teeth.

**(5 minutes pass)**

"MOM! Can you take me to school? I really need to, because I want to try out for the basketball team!" I exclaim. No answer came from my mom's room. "Mom?"

I head up stairs, my mom's room is open. That's strange. "Mom, are you in there?"

I see my mom, in a puddle of blood. She's still alive, she's just losing too much blood and I think if she makes another cut, she'll die. Oh, No. "Mom, mom...Why would you do that? I don't want you to leave." Oh man, now I'm turning into Mr. Sensitive.

"I c-can't s-s-stand being o-on t-this c-cruel world n-no m-more. I j-just w-wanted y-you to-know t-that I-love y-you my s-son." My mom told me, what is that wet thing coming down my cheeks?

"No mom, everything is going to be alright." I say, picking her up and running to the car not caring if I left the door open. I get the car keys and start the car, going at full speed to the hospital. I go thru the hospital doors carrying my mom. "Help, this is an emergency!" Soon all the doctors started to come, finally.

"Follow us," said the man, we call went running to a room. I place my mom on the bed. The doctors started doing there jobs. I'll just go out for a walk. 'Kiss good bye to the basketball team.' laughed the same voice. Ugh, I'm going to ignore it.

{Butch, why aren't u here? Boomer n Brick r worried sick.} I got a text from Buttercup.

{Sorry, I'm in the hospital. My mom was 'bout to die.} I texted back.

{Wht?! Seriously? 0.0}

{Yea, I guess I won't be on the team.}

{Don't worry, Brick will go pick u up. I'll take care of the couch, just come on. U'll just leave your mom for a couple of minutes.}

{Ok} I txted back. Where is Brick…Oh there he is, I wave my hands.

"Dude, hurry up. Get in the car. Pronto." Brick said, then he drove back to school. We both started running to the school building.

"Buttercup, (gasping for air) Where I go now" I say.

"Finally, to the gym of course." Buttercup roll her eyes.

"What you tell the couch?"

"Nothing really, just get your ass to the gym." Buttercup said, he both went walking to the gym.

"Butch, is Butch finally here?" the coach said, looking around for me.

"Here, I'm here." I say, pushing the people out the way.

"Oh great, tell me what you got?" he tells me. Throwing the basketball to me. I catch it. I started showing of my moves, and making perfect scores. "You're in! Now, you may leave."

Woo hoo, I made it in!

"Right on dude, now let Buttercup drive you to the hospital." Brick tells me, I nod.

"Buttercup, lets go." I tell her, I really want to know how my mom is doing.

* * *

**Ok, so here was the chapter! If you haven't notice there is a cliff, because on the next chapter you'll find out if Butch's mother is dead. And, if Brick and Boomer made it in the team. REVIEW! Review telling me, if I should have Butch's mother dead. It's weird but I bet some people would actually want his mother dead. Everyone is unique, so yeah. So, go ahead and tell me your answer, it's voting time! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Smile

**Thank you guys for the reviews, they mean a lot! Lots of people voted for Butch's mother to be alive, so I'm going to keep her alive. Eh...Read and Enjoy is all I can say, and remember to review after reading.**

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

I arrive at the hospital, and ask the women in the office.

"Excuse me, do you know in what room is Elizabeth Jojo in?"

"Give me a second, what's her name again?" she says, ugh I hate when people ask for me to repeat.

"Elizabeth Jojo." I say, I hear her typing.

"She's on the third level, room 304." She says, then I nod in response.

I go right to the elevator and click on the number 3. Yeah, my mother is in the third floor level. People in the elevator look at me in a weird way, and then a little girl points at my face. What's wrong with my face, maybe she's just saying how hot I look. It happens, I get a lot of comments on my handsome face. Finally the elevator stops, it's my stop. I wave good-bye to the little girl, she waves back. Where is room number 304? 301...302...303...304! There it is, I open the door.

"Mom?" I say. I look around, she's by herself.

"Yes?" She responds, her voice is really weak.

"Why?" is all I ask, getting that strange feeling.

"Why, what?" she asks, like she has no idea of what had happen.

"Mom, you know what I mean." I firmly say.

"No, sweet heart I don't know what you're talking about." she says, she's such a bad liar.

"Mom, you were about to kill your self." I say, she gives up.

"I know, it's just that I don't see point in life." she says, and begins to cry.

"Just because dad died?" I ask, of course I knew that was one of the answers.

"Yes, and I don't think anyone cares about me." she responds, I hug her.

"I care about you, I don't see why you didn't notice that. I mean, you hadn't completely lost dad." I respond, as I remembered something.

"What do you mean, of course he's gone forever." she starts crying AGAIN!

"Look, how was I born?" I ask her, she blushes for a second.

"Your dad and me...share love." She says, after some seconds.

"Yup, it took two people for me to be made. Which means I'm part from you and dad." I respond, she nods. "That's what I mean you haven't complete lost dad, you still have me. I'm your son."

"Well I guess you're right, but I still miss your dad. Why didn't I ever think about that, me and him made something together. I only have you left."

"Yes, besides I'll always love you. I son must always love their mom. It's ok that you miss dad, but you must not go on depression again. You still have to take care of your creation, which is me." I say, she starts crying again and hugs me really tight.

"I promise you that I'll try not to go on depression again, I also promised that to your dad, before his death... I guess I was to hard-headed." she laughs a little.

"At least I know where I get that from" I also laugh a little. I spoke too much, I need some water. "Mom, I'll go get some water. I'll be right back. Remember you still have me."

"Ok, don't take too long. I don't like being by myself." she says, looking around the plain dark white walls. I nod, and go out the door. In the process, I hear a little "Oww"

"Butch, that was really nice." someone said, I turn around. It's Buttercup! I guess that's where the little 'Oww' came from.

"You stocker." I say, she laughs.

"I'm not, I just got tired of waiting in the car and wanted to know how your mom was doing. I ask the lady in the front, that I was looking for your mom. She told me she was in this room, and I was in the process of opening the door when I heard your mom crying and I heard you trying to cheer her up. I thought it was really sweet, now hurry up. Get water." she says, how bossy.

"Babe, ya know ya want me." I wink, I think I may be wrong but I saw her cheeks get pink.

"Get. Water." she says, I wink again and go looking for the water fountain. Where is it, oh it's over there. Next to the elevators. I take a sip, taste so good on my throat. I drink more, oh shit I gotta pee. I go to the bathroom, it's next to the water fountain. I take a glance at my self in the mirror, one perfect face...wait...I look back at the mirror, I see a new thing on my face...something that was not on this morning...A scar, across my face...I touch my face, it disappears...I think that was what the little girl was pointing at. I touch it again, it appears AGAIN. Wha' this all 'bout? The guy in my nightmare, comes back to my mind. I look at the mirror once again, I see myself smiling. ...A. EVIL. Smile...That's not my smile. Or me. I run out the bathroom, making sure that the scar disappeared.

**Well People, there is chapter 5! How was this chapter, is it better than the last chapter? I hope so, people please REVIEW! 7 or more reviews=Update as fast as possible.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
